Next Level
by SamA3642
Summary: Jordan and her boyfriend are ready to take the next step in their relationship, when Hank overhears it he decides to step in


Late one afternoon Jordan was in her room with her boyfriend, Derek. The two teens were on her bed making out, they were in there own world at the moment. The two were getting serious, Jordan stopped it for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I'm not sure about this". Jordan replied nervously.

"If you're not ready then we can wait, I don't mind".

"What did I do to deserve you?"

She then went back to kissing him and it was getting a bit serious again. Hank walked in and shut the door, Jordan heard the front door shut which caused her to panic.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"My dad's home you gotta hide". Jordan replied quickly.

"You make it seem like it's a bad thing".

"Derek my dad is a Police Sergeant, you want him to put you through the wringer?"

"Point taken".

Jordan then gently took a hold of her boyfriend hiding him in her closet closing it just as her bedroom door opened by her father.

"Hey dad". Jordan greeted her father.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm about to start dinner. You got your homework done?" Hank replied.

"I'm almost done".

"Ok, I'm downstairs".

"Alright".

Hank was suspicious of his daughter, was she hiding something from him? Why was she acting weird?

"You alright Jo?"

"Fine dad, just a long day at school".

"Alright".

Hank left heading back downstairs, Jordan sighed in relief she opened her closet door to let Derek out.

"You're dad didn't seem like a bad dude". Derek commented.

"Once you really get to know him, you'd understand". Jordan replied.

"I don't get why you sneak around and tell him".

"It's not that easy, my dad, the team they're all insanely overprotective of me. Before you and I got together I was with Michael. He was a real dick, he'd cheat on me, call me names, beat me, whatever he felt like. The only reason he thought he could get away with it was because of his stepfather, he's the mayor and Michael felt he could do whatever he damn well pleased. I'm the kid of the most dangerous Police Sergeant in Chicago, nobody except my brother knows that I had to beg him not to tell our dad do you know what he would do if he ever found out? I don't like sneaking around my dad's back I really don't but there's just some things I don't want him to know".

"Ok, I completely understand".

Smiling she kissed him again and it was deepened but Jordan broke it the smile still on her face.

"I should get you out of here before my dad does catch us". Jordan chuckled.

"Let's go".

Quietly sneaking down the stairs Jordan guided her boyfriend out the house, as quiet as possible she opened the door letting him out then shutting it.

The rest of the evening was fine, Jordan and her father had dinner they made small conversation. Jordan was nervous, she didn't wanna ask nor tell her father that she's ready to next her relationship to the next level. If Hank ever found out he'd interrogate the poor boy till he pisses himself if not more. The young teen would wait to talk to Erin about this.

By the next day Jordan was still a bit nervous, she had butterflies in her stomach about the whole situation. After school the teen headed to the Distract as always, as she was walking her mind was roaming a thousand miles an hour. Should she and Derek take the next step? Were they ready to take the step? Was she ready? Many things roamed her mind.

She shortly arrived and headed inside, her hands stuffed inside her pockets, Trudy was at her desk when she seen her goddaughter walk inside.

"Hey Jo". Trudy says.

"Hey Aunt Trudy". Jordan replied.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing".

"Come on spill".

"As long as you don't tell my dad I'll say".

"Your secret's safe with me".

"Well, Derek and I are getting pretty serious and we wanna...you know take the next step".

"I'm gonna give you some advice Jo, you're still young live your life don't rush into anything. They'll always be time for that and boys when you're older".

"Thanks Aunt Trudy".

"Anytime kiddo".

Trudy then buzzed her goddaughter up to the squad, the team where there catching up on paperwork. Her father was in his office on the phone, she headed to the lounge to start on her homework. As she was working Erin had entered the lounge.

"Hey Jordy". Erin says, pouring coffee.

"Hey Erin". Jordan greeted the woman.

The teen then had an idea, she looked up at her surrogate sister. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie what is it?"

"How do you know if you're ready to take the next step in your relationship?"

"Jo, are you and Derek…" She trailed off.

"We want to but I don't know. I want to but then I don't want to".

"Is he pressuring you?"

"No nothing like that. It's just I feel like Derek's the one ya know, I love him".

"Sweetie you can love him all day long but you don't have to do it if you don't want to, there's no need to rush things. You two have your whole lives ahead of you".

"I'm conflicted about it, part of me wants to do it but the other part of me doesn't. I don't know what to do".

"Jo, I'm gonna give you some advice. Wait. Just wait till you're older and on your own by then you could have changed your mind, you and Derek could have moved on to seeing other people. You're still young and if you do end up doing it there's a lot that could change your life. There's no shame in waiting".

"Thanks Erin".

"Anytime Jordy".

Little did the two girls know was that Hank was by the door and heard everything, he had mixed emotions. His little girl was growing up right before his eyes and he couldn't believe it it seemed like yesterday she was running to him over a scraped knee and now she's a teenager.

On the other hand she was ready to make an adult decision and he knew she was still too young, he also knew that there was another part in this. Derek. After Jordan's last relationship Hank was hesitant on letting her date again he made sure to talk with Derek before the two got together. After hearing what his daughter and Erin were talking about he needs to have another talk with the teen boy.

The following day Jordan had stayed after school for basketball practice and Derek headed home, Voight was following the teen boy. The older man parked the car and hopped out, he was trying not to let his overprotectiveness get in the way.

"Hey Derek, you got a minute". Hank says.

"Is everything ok?" Derek asked.

"Just wanna talk".

"Alright".

The two got in the SUV and headed to the District, Derek was starting to feel nervous. What was going on? What did Voight wanna talk to him about? Once at the District the two headed inside and up to the squad, luckily everyone was out for the moment. Derek just followed the older man to his office.

Hank was beside the door when Derek was in his office, he then shut the door and sat behind his desk.

"I don't know what's going on". Derek says nervously.

"How are things with Jordan?" Hank asked.

"Fine. Were good".

"You two aren't doing anything you're not suppose to do are you?"

"No".

"So you two didn't do anything?"

"Are you asking if we...had sex?"

"Yes".

"We didn't I swear. I respect Jordan and I wouldn't make her do anything she wasn't comfortable with".

Hank nodded then moved forward in his chair a bit. "I find out differently, we'll be having a much different conversation".

"Y-yes sir".

"One more thing, I highly suggest you keep all body parts to yourself unless you want to lose them".

"Yes sir".

"You can go now".

The teen boy didn't need to be told twice and left the office quickly, Hank had a small smirk on his face. He always knew how to make people afraid of him.

A couple of days have passed and all Derek could think about was his and Hank's conversation. Late one afternoon he and Jordan were over his house in his room, the two teen were making out and before it could get serious Derek broke it.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked.

"Nothing". Derek lied.

"Something. Whatever it is you can tell me".

"It's nothing".

Jordan wasn't stupid she knew something was wrong with her boyfriend, being the daughter of a Police Sergeant she picked up on a few things. One of the things was she knew when someone was lying to her.

"My dad won't be home for at least a few more hours and if I'm home in time he won't send the team after me".

"Jo really it's nothing. I'm fine".

Glancing at him she saw how nervous he got when she mentioned her father. Then something in her head clicked.

"My dad talked to you didn't he?"

"Yeah".

"About what?"

"If we did anything".

"Should have known".

"He may have mentioned I should keep all my body parts to myself if I wanted to keep them".

"Typical".

"Jo don't be mad at him, he's only looking out for you".

Grabbing her backpack she turned to look at him. "He had no right talking to you let alone asking you something private and personal like that".

"He's a parent all parents do that".

"I gotta get going, see you later".

"See you".

The two quickly kiss and Jordan left. She was furious at her father, the teen stormed off to the District. Once there she headed inside she headed to her godmother's desk.

"Is my dad in?" Jordan asked.

"He was in his office last time I heard". Trudy asked.

"Can you buzz me up".

"Of course".

Jordan was then buzzed upstairs as she headed for her father's office. The team had returned by this point and saw the teen, they seen the anger in her eyes and stayed out of it. They were about to be pulled into anything. Jordan stormed into her father's office and closed the door, Hank looked to see his daughter there.

"What gives you the right to talk to Derek about anything we do?" Jordan asked angrily.

"First watch you're tone. Second what gives me the right is I'm your father which gives me all rights". Hank answered.

"What me and Derek do is none of your business".

"That's where you're wrong. Everything you do is my business".

"You had no right asking Derek if we had sex".

"I had every right to to ask him. He's with you and since you are my daughter it makes it my business".

"Then to top it you threatened him".

"I didn't necessarily threaten him".

"Dad you told him to keep all body parts to himself if he wanted to keep them".

"Sweetheart I only do what I have to do in order to protect, I don't care who it is".

"I'm not a little girl anymore, I can handle myself".

"Jo I know that but no matter how old you are I'll never stop protecting you or looking out for you. That's my one job I have and will always take seriously. You mean more to me than anything".

Jordan then went over to hug her father and Hank got up from his chair wrapping his little girl into his embrace, holding her tightly. He kissed her head and rested his cheek on the side of her head.

"I love you daddy".

"I love you too sweetheart".

The teen was still in her father's hold not letting go, she may have been a little mad at her father but all that anger had melted away. Her father may have been over protective but she still loved him for it. Hank may have been a strict and protective father but he'd do anything to keep his children safe and protected. No matter what.


End file.
